The Pain Of Love
by sweetthang-37
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! His mind was spinning of ways to devour her flesh. He could easily slay everyone in the small clearing with one swift movement. His inner demons cried for the taste of her soft flesh. Her skin was a soft ivory and looked so delicious...
1. The ending Battle? REVISED

A/N! I have gone through and read this chapter three times I think it sounds right please Review and tell me if I have made a mistake!

* * *

**BEEN REVISED! (**_Slightly predominate changes have bin made!_**) Date Revised: Dec 12, 2005**

**

* * *

**

_'The thing that makes us weak is our sympathy for those who deserve none...'_

Her dark raven hair played against the grass as the low wind blew. She wept silently as she heard the angry yell of her lovers war call. Warm salty tears now ran down her face as she felt a cold figure pick her up off the ground.

If only she was stronger, if only she could pull herself together and find some way of calling to her love. Weakly she struggled to open her deep brown eyes. She could only glare up at her captor as she met a pair of crimson eyes. "You are mine Miko." He whispered to her coldly through sneered lip. His cold embrace hit her like a brick wall. Her body was rejecting his touch, his cold soul. "Look at him. Pathetic. Merely a half breed mutt."

"So are you." She whispered harshly. Her body was shutting down but her voice and will power would never leave her, not at a time like this. She needed to stay awake. Needed to see her love, at least one more time before _he_ took her away forever.

"You are a very strong women young Miko. I should have killed you long ago. But yet I foolishly spared your life and this is how you repay me? You are far more trouble then you are worth." Naraku spoke coolly a cold smirk grazing over his lips. He smiled deviously as he watched the young girl in his arms. He wanted her, badly. When he had first set his eyes upon her it was like falling in love with Kikyou all over again. But slowly after watching her for a time he realized she was someone Kikyou could never be. This thought amused him greatly. He was pulled back to reality as he heard Kagome whimper in pain. His smile rose to an evil gleam, he looked down at her broken body, slowly he reached for her damaged wrist. His grip was like iron, as he held tight to it, wanting to hear her blissful scream.

Naraku received a blood-curdling scream from Kagomes mouth as he squeezed her injured hand harder. "Kagome!" she heard her lover call out for her. "Naraku you bastard let her go!" Inuyasha pale white hair flew through the wind as Sango and Miroku joined his side. Their bodies covered in blood but they would recover soon enough.

"Hm... I don't think I will release her." Naraku gazed at her once more, a finger gently running down her cheek. She looked so angelic. He smiled sickly, a broken and beaten angel. "She has a lot of power Inuyasha and letting someone like her with such a strong soul would be very dangerous to me in the future." Naraku went to continue further but was interrupted by Inuyasha flaring temper.

"You have no future! I will not let you take Kagomes life like you stole Kikyous! I may have lost her because of your trickery but I will not loss Kagome! I will not feel the pain of losing someone close to my heart ever again!" Inuyasha eyes began to seep a deep red as his anger awoke his **youkai** blood. '_I need to stay calm'_ He could feel his mind beginning to slip.

"Inuyasha calm please we won't let him take Kagome. If your youkai blood takes hold you will you loss control of your mind and body, you could kill Kagome in the process of getting at Naraku." Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha shoulder and whispered a soft chant hoping to calm his inner **youkai**. He paused giving a moment to clear the air. "We will not lose her Inuyasha."

"Hm Inuyasha such a feeble thing you are. Your dearest love at the hand of the enemy and all you can do is stand there and try and suppress your **youkai** side. How pathetic." Naraku laced his words with venom and hate. "As for Kikyou it must have been a one way affair because if she loved you so much she wouldn't have tried to kill your precious Miko that lay in my arms." Naraku looked down at Kagome. Her eyes were shut but he knew she was awake just saving her energy.

Inuyasha was shocked Kagome had never told him the truth about when she encountered Kikyou. "Kagome..." He looked at her broken and bleeding body she could only last so long. She was only a **ningen** after all.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry..." Kagome whispered softly. She knew Inuyasha could hear her, and that even Naraku could hear her but she didn't care. She was sorry for being so weak, so careless. Kagome focused all her energy into her hands and brought them to Narakus face. She knew he wasn't a fake he was the real thing not one of his dolls.

"You stupid girl." Naraku dropped her to the ground but it was to late she had already touched him. Her magic ran through his body like water runs though a river. His body began to burn as Kagome hit the ground with a thud.

"You will never hurt anyone again Naraku" Kagome whispered softly as her body went limp but her eyes stayed open in thin slits.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running over to her as Narakus body weakened. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga slicing it through Narakus body. A bright pink light emerged through Narakus body and was absorbed into the Tetsusaiga.

Narakus painful yell was heard all over the woods. People from miles around could see the pink light through the sky. When the light died down all that was left was a large purified Shikon no Tama.

Kagura emerged from a dark tree. "He's gone... I can feel my heart returning to my body. Thank you Inuyasha." She bowed slightly, "I have bin forced to work for Naraku since I was born. He controlled my life by taking my heart. Thank you all for destroying him and setting me free." Kagura then disappeared into the wind.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered softly into the cold dark night. She tired to move her body only to find she was too weak.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha quickly placed his arms around her holding her tight to his chest. "Kagome please forgive me." Inuyasha held her close to him. "Forgive me for all the pain I have caused you."

"Inuyasha I'm sorry for being so weak." Kagome raised her hand to his cheek. "I loved you and only you." Kagomes hand went limp as she pasted into darkness.

"NO! Kagome hang on please! Please don't die! Kagome I beg you!" Inuyasha held Kagomes limp body to his. Her face buried in his shoulder as tears weld in his eyes.

"Inuyasha... Here take this." Miroku handed the Shikon no Tama, "wish her back Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku who smiled slightly down at him. "Thank you Miroku." He looked down at Kagome and placed the **Shikon no Tama** in her hand. "Please Kagome wish to be healed, wish to come back to this world and live with me and the others. Please do not leave me Kagome don't leave me alone. You're the only one who's ever cared, please. The only one besides my mother to love me for me." Inuyasha begged her.

Kagomes body began to glow a light pink as she was lifted in the air. Her hair turned a deep purple black and her body became fully healed, as well as she grew into her curves. Her human ears disappeared and light purple puppy ears took their place on her head. As her nails grew into claws. Her body was changing she was becoming some type of Youkai. Her eyes shot open and where a deep violet, her eyes now cat like and her teeth now fangs. She was placed back onto the ground standing still in her school uniform.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha was stunned she had turned into a **hanyou** or at least by the looks of it she had. He sniffed the air slightly to see just what kind of demon she was. Instantly her scent hit him. It was the same as it always had bin but with just a hint of **Inu**. It was alluring in an odd way. Inuyasha embraced her tightly. "Kagome please forgive me."

"Inuyasha... I wished to become a half **Youkai**, to be a **Inu-hanyou**, so I would be able to stay with by your side for as long as the fates will permit. I never want to leave your side Inuyasha. Never..." Kagome held tight to him as Sango and Miroku looked onwards at the loving couple.

Things truly worked out for the best this time. Or so it had seemed. No one noticed a pair of white eyes watching them swearing revenge for Narakus death. The cold figure turn on his heal sharply, his master would not be pleased.

* * *

a/n I will be writing more this is only one lil story and there will be more added on and it will be rated R so u have been warned. And don't worry by the time I am done everyone will be happy.

**Definitions for this chapter!**

**Youkai**- _Demon_, **Hanyou**- _Half demon_, **Inu**- _Dog_, **Shikon no Tama- **_Sacred Jewel_, **Ningen_- _**_Human_


	2. Dreaming REVISED

A/N Only filler and fixed grammical errors!

* * *

**BEEN REVISED! (**_Changes have bin made!_**) Date Revised: Dec 27, 2005**

* * *

His cold hand gripped her throat tightly, squeezing her delicate skin roughly, "You will wish you had died that night." He sneered hatefully, dipping his claws into her neck letting just the tip pierce the skin. A small scream curdled in the back of his 'victims' throat but did not emerge. "This was all your fault, you stupid girl I should have killed you." He shook her body violently hate filled his glare.

"You can't destroy me." Was all she could choke out before he released her neck only to slap her, letting a small amount of blood run down her cheek from his claws.

"Really? And who will stop me?" A small smirk crossed Narakus lips, "Your precious Inuyasha?" he paused pushing Kagome against a wall, "No my little Miko not this time. This time you die alone." His voice was soft almost seductive as if he was trying to coax her into bed rather than to her grave.

The wall against Kagomes back felt like fire. She could swear she smelt her clothes burning, the heat rising against her skin causing her to wince. _'How... How is he here, we destroy him. I remember I was there. We killed him_.'

"No young Miko you only slowed me down, you are nothing but a pawn in my game." Naraku hissed slashing his cold lips against Kagomes. He would not kill her, yet. Naraku smirked against her lips as he felt her begin to struggle. He would make her his personal slave. She would beg him to kill her by the time he was through with her.

Her fingers clawed at his hand, digging her nail into his soft skin causing Naraku to hiss in pain. She pushed and clawed but he only continued to press her harder against the wall of fire, making it burn through her clothes and onto her skin.

Naraku bit Kagomes bottom lip causing her to yelp in pain, as her mouth opened it allowed Naraku to plunge his tongue into her mouth. He could feel her under him, withering away, wanting free from his touch. He would not let such a thing happen, this Miko would learn respect for him. Her body was to be his, her power at his disposal.

His tongue darted in her mouth like liquid fire; it burnt all around her mouth causing her to whimper in pain. This only seemed to excite him. She almost screamed as she felt the wall continuing to burn her skin. Closing her eyes tight Kagome focused her Miko energy on her hands and touched Narakus chest sending him flying.

Narakus eyes widened as he was sent flying through the air crashed through what seemed to be a grand bed of some sort. He stood slowly, his eyes a deep red his body began to change slowly. His hair grow longer and a reddish tint, with diamond white jagged strikes, he grew slightly taller his face seemed to turn slightly younger, his robes changed to a fire red with a black dragon on the arms and traveling around the back. This new Naraku began to dust himself off.

Kagomes breath hitched, his youkai power offer whelmed her. Something was wrong, terrible wrong. Before Kagome could even move this new youkai had pinned her to the wall by her neck and right shoulder.

"Hmm at last we meet." he smirked, "I am Kegaru Lord and Master of Naraku. You must be the young Miko Kagome." he sniffed her hair a little. "Mmm unmarked and unmated. But that idiot Hanyou has a claim on you none the less. It shall be dealt with."

"What?" Kagome looked bewilderedly up at Kegaru, "What do you want with me?" Kagome coughed as she struggled slightly, the wall no longer burning but cool against her back. She held his hand tight clawing at him making the skin bleed, "I will not help you."

Kegura smirked deviously, "Shh my Miko, what I want is very simple, and what it is rests in you." Kegaru snickered as he watched the Mikos face go slightly pale. "That's right young Miko, your wish was unworthy and now the Shikon no Tama lays back in your body." his claws ran down Kagomes shoulder and her right hip. "Right here." Kegaru growled as he stuck his hand deep in Kagomes flesh.

* * *

A loud scream erupted from Kagomes mouth as she shot out of her sleep, panting and sweating. _'It was a dream_.' She sighed laying down for a moment, '_Just a dream_.'

Sango moaned softly in her sleep as she stirred. Kagome covered her mouth, _'It was just a dream... I almost woke up Sango_.' sighing softly Kagome pushed the slightly damp covers off her. She sighed, this dream meant something it had to, and something big was going to happen, but what?

Shrugging softly Kagome sat up from her sleeping bag. _'Maybe a nice walk..._' She thought as shestood and began towalk away from the campfire and sat at the edge of the small clearing. The cool breeze against her warm skin felt nice. For some reason her back still felt like it was burning.

Inuyasha had heard Kagome scream and awoke instantly to see her look around the camp and walk off towards the edge of the clearing. He sniffed for a moment and sensed no danger just a mingled smell of fear and sweat. The sweat glistened over her body she was covered from head to toe with it.

"Bad dream?" Kagome jumped slightly looking up to see Inuyasha golden eyes. He looked so calm and peaceful at that moment. Why hadn't she remembered he had such sensitive ears, and noise.

"Yeah, it was nothing." Kagome said with a smile trying to brush off the creepy feeling of worm crawling under her skin. There was something near she could feel it something watching and ready to attack at any moment. "Inuyasha." her voice was lower then a whisper but she knew by the look on his face he had sensed it to.

Both their heads turned as they watched some of Kougas men emerge from the forests towards camp. "What is that mangy wolf doing around here?" Inuyasha snarled, but it fell silent as he smelt the scent of death and blood clench the air.

"Inuyasha those men are dead." Kagome whispered feeling a knot tighten in her stomach.A hand flew over Kagomes mouth as she saw some familiar faces turn towards her. The men began to walk towards her and Inuyasha; their wounds bleeding none stop. They looked so deep and very painful.

"Kagome-sama" one moaned as he approached her. "Help us." he moaned trying to grab her arm but Inuyasha swatted it away growling.

"Do not touch her." Inuyasha snarled between clenched teeth. He looked over the man he was clearly dead but what was keeping moving him like a puppet? Something didn't add up. This didn't sit right, where was Kouga if all his me where dead?

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Kagome whispered as more and more of Kougas dead man emerged from the forest. A small brown tail caught Kagomes attention.

There, on the back of one of the dead men body was a **Shini-dama-chuu**. Its normally black eyes were a deep red and it was apparently struggling with its prey's soul. Or it seemed to be.

"Kagome, help us please." The man begged again this time grabbing Inuyasha and hurdling him into a near by tree. With a sickening crack Inuyasha lay limp on the ground semi conscious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called seeing Miroku and Sango sit up looking around completely dumb struck. Inuyasha murmured something as he began to stand slowly.

"Kagome-sama what's going on?" Miroku rose quickly holding his staff out in a protective position as Sango grabbed her **boomerang** standing her back to Miroku.

"They're dead!" Sango said out of pure shock, she looked over the men closing in on them. "They are Kougas men." Sango hushed in a whisper, now completely confused of what was going on.

Mirokus glare hardened as one reached at Sango. "They are being controlled do not put down your defence. Something is going on here." A stony laugh crossed the clearing as a younger man strolled out from the shadows of a near by tree.

He looked maybe a bit older then Kagome but younger then Sango. His hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, red markings where on his cheeks and arms. His eyes held a red tint and with hair as red as fire Kagome knew there was a connection between thisman and Kegaru.

With a jump theman drew a small dagger from his inner clothing and began to throw them wildly at Sango and Miroku.

Sango gasped in surprise and went to dodge but one of the dead soldiers grabbed her foot and held her down as the daggers flew towards her.

"Sango!" Miroku twirled his staff in a circular motion propelling the daggers in all different directions.

"Bring the Miko to your master men!" Cried theyoung manas he raised his sword, "As for the rest,kill them!" a cruel smile crossed the mans lips. This was going to be way to easy.

"You won't touch Kagome!" Inuyasha sneered as he stood up holding the Tetsusaiga high, charging at the man at full speed.

A small rigged hand grabbed Kagomes shoulder tight. With a quick twirl Kagome, turned to see a girl, a bit younger then Souta. Her raven hair was shaped and styled like Kagomes. She was a bit tall for her body. The coldness of her eyes pierced through Kagomes soul.

Kagome tried to move but could not. She froze completely, she tried to open her mouth to speak but couldn't, she was frozen to the spot. Her soul began to fidget and squirm inside her. It felt as if it was being poked and probed.

Slowly the small girl leaned in whispering very softly, "My Master will have what he desires." She sneered with the most bone chilling tone Kagome had ever heard, "You are his." came a small hiss for the girl as she pushed Kagome roughly, sending her flying a few feet.

Kagome whimpered as she fell flat on her bum. Inuyasha turned slightly to see what the matter was. Inuyasha soon realized it was a mistake on his part because as soon as he turned his back a painful throbbing came from his shoulder.

Inuyasha looked to see a dagger, about a foot long and about 5inchs wide sticking half way threw his back. "Damn it." Inuyasha growled as he dodged more daggers.

Themysterious mansmirked as Inuyasha moves began to slow down, he could tell by the hanyous face that he could feel the venom seeping threw his body.

'_What did he do to me?' _Inuyasha thought as the world began to spin. Slowly he felt his body shut down, feeling a rush of air as he made contact with something cold and wet. The last thing he heard was Kagome calling him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran over to him laying his head in her lap. "Come on wake up." She soothed, they had to retreat, run away, something, these guys were to powerful.

"Kagome!" Sango called, fighting down a few of the less stronger zombies. "Is he still breathing?" She yelled as she swung sending three corpses flying into the forest.

Kagome checked it was faint as if he was sleeping but he was breathing, and his pulse was slow and steady. "He's breathing, but his pulse is very weak!" '_Inuyasha'_ Kagome closed her eyes briefly things where spinning everything was happening so fast. There where so many questions so many enemies. She felt suddenly lost.

"Give him this." Miroku threw a packet as he continued fighting the younger man. Hitting theman right on the head with his staff, seeming to burn hisforehead.

"AH!" Themancried swearing softly as he raised a hand to his forehead and felt his burnt skin. He growled,"Nika!" he cried as the small girl came out from the woods.

"Yes, Kukou?" The small girl whispered as she ran to him.

"We are leaving now!." The boy demanded, grabbing Nika by the arm.

"Yes Kukuo." Nika placed to fingers to her lips and kissed them as a puddle formed around their feet and shot up into the air like a waterspout.

"Kill them all!" Boomed Kukous voice as the spout disappeared, leaving nothing there but a small puddle of water.

"I will take care of these guys." Miroku opened his prayer beads, sucking in the dead men.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha feeding his the contents of the small bag. "Come on Inuyasha, please be ok." A soft smile formed on her lips as Kagome heard his heart beat pick up a little.

Sango sighed whipping some sweat off her forehead. "Well that was a nice wake up call." She spat sarcastically, as she sat down leaning on her **boomerang**. Looking slowly over at Inuyasha. "How is he?"

"He seems fine... It's like he's in a deep sleep or something..." Kagome whispered playing with his hair softly, stroking his cheeks attentively.

Miroku walked over slowly a very serious look on his face, "Sango, Kagome-sama we need to leave here now, this is not a safe place for us to be. Those two children were small but I could sense the power from them. They are very strong and with Inuyasha out at the moment we wouldn't stand much of a chance if they were to strike again."

Sango nodded, "Houshi is right we have to keep moving."

Mirokus face turned pail and he looked at the ground softly, "Its Miroku..." He barley whispered. Miroku frowned gravly. He had thought Sango and him where past the name formality. They had shared so much after the passing week of Narakus death.

Sango ignored the comment from Miroku and got up slowly, helping Kagome get Inuyasha on Kiara. "Come on..." Sango paused kneeling down to Miroku, and lifted her hand to his shoulder sighing in defeat. "Miroku." she whispered so only he could hear and stood quickly joining Kagome next to Kirara.

"Come on lets go, Miroku." Kagome called as they began to walk west towards Kaedes village.

A/n Well there we go a lil piece of the puzzle, well read my minions and no updating till I get reviews! SO REVIEW!

* * *

**Definitions for this chapter**

**Shini-dama-chuu -** _Kikios soul hunters_**, boomerang -** _Yes I must admit I have forgotten Sangos weapons proper name_.

**Anyone to correctly nameSangos weaponwill have mention in this story, the answer MUST be given with a charactor description. Name is optional... **

**Anyways Ja ne!**


	3. Burdens and Blessings

A/n well I am VERY displeased with the lack of interest on my story . . . So unless I get 10! Reviews I am NOT updating!

Inuyasha lay there completely unaware of the settings around him. He lay there looking up at the sky, sighing softly. Something was missing, but what… What had he forgotten…

"Inuyasha" a soft woman's voice came from somewhere behind him.

"Kikio." Inuyasha asked softly as he sat up a little. '_Is she what's missing?_' he thought as he stared back at her.

She had let her hair down today and it flowed with the wind. Slowly and ever so delicately she brushed some behind her ear. "Inuyasha, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" A small confused look upon his face. '_What is she talking about_?' Inuyasha thought.

"To join me…" Kikio whispered softly as she extended her hand to Inuyashas. She smiled softly, with a glint of evil in her eyes. "Join me in hell."

Inuyasha pulled his hand back quickly; "In hell?" he gulped. No, this was not right; there was something else… Someone else… But who?

"Yes Inuyasha. You promised to protect me forever… and I can no longer stay here on this plain, I need to go where I belong." Kikio stared at Inuyasha somewhat coldly, "Have you forgotten your promise? Will you betray me again?" Kikio almost screamed as her Miko powers flared from her body.

Inuyasha backed away again. "I never betrayed you Kikio. I never would." Slowly Inuyasha walked over to Kikio and placed his arms around her holding her tight. "I will go anywhere for you." He said softly taking in a deep breath, smelling her once honeydew scent now mixed with dirt and clay.

"Inuyasha." Kikio smirked as she placed her hands on his back summoning her powers to send them both to hell.

"INUASYHA!"

Inuyasha looked up from the small crater, a girl that looked just like Kikio… But she was dressed strangely… and her smell wasn't the same. She smelled like Jasmin with a bit of Violet.

"Inuyasha! PLEASE! Come back!" the girl, cried as she ran faster towards him and Kikio.

"Inuyasha do not be fooled by her, you belong with me in hell." Kikio spat in a hateful manor.

Inuyasha looked at the girl, then it dawned on him, "KAGOME!" he yelled, she was the one that was missing, and the one he was supposed to protect. Kikio was his burden but Kagome was his friend, his companion.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, coming toward the both of them only to run into a barrier. "Ah!" Kagome yelped as she was sent the ground hard.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called to her yet no answer, the ground was coming fast to his eye level. He could only see the blades of the grass.

"Not much longer now." Kikio rasped in a seductive tone. She was going to win and there was nothing that stupid girl could do about it.

"No Kikio… I have to stay, Kagome needs me." Inuyasha let go of Kikio and started his way up the hole.

"Inuyasha!" Kikio protested, "You swore… You swore you would protect me!"

"Kikio, I am sorry… You need to go the hell and rest, you are dead you do not belong here… Kagome needs me." Inuyasha fought his way up threw the barrier

"No!" Kikio screamed in pain as she was dragged down threw the hole by dark hands. "I WILL get you Inuyasha. You have betrayed me for the last time!"

Inuyasha tried to block out her screams as he made his way to Kagome who lay on the ground still.

"I know were I belong now…" Inuyasha whispered softly as he bent down to kiss Kagome…

OUT OF THE DREAM

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the light settings. He struggled to lean his head up slightly. A deep throb echoed through his head.

"You're awake." Kagome smiled from the doorway of the small hut. "I am glad to see you're ok. You gave us quite a scare." A warm smile plastered on her lips. Kagome had been quite scared when he had passed out in their battle. The new moon was that night and if Inuyasha hadn't healed before sunset who knows what could have happened to him. "I brought you something to eat."

Inuyasha gave a half smile and a small 'feh.' as he sat up all the way, rubbing his head softly. "How long was I out for?" he asked softly.

"A day and a half." Kagome replied quietly, "I need to go home tonight." She fell silent for a moment; "Will you . . . Will you come with me?"

Inuyasha looked up blankly at Kagome clearly confused. Why would she want him to accompany her home tonight? Was something wrong? Had something happened after he had passed out?

Kagome could smell the confusion on Inuyasha, "Its just tonight is a new moon and I am a little nervous as to what will happen to me… I wish to be home when it happens I know I will return to my true human form and I want to be home and see my family as a human, not as a half demon . . . "

"So you're ashamed of what you are?" Inuyasha asked quietly avoiding Kagomes eyesight.

"No, that's not it at all. It's just with me gone all the time I have missed a lot of things, my friends from the future, and such. I can't visit them as a half demon Inuyasha. They would ask too many questions." Kagome sighed softly as Inuyasha now looked up at her. She really did want to be human and only human. Life was complicated as it was and now with her current statues she wasn't sure she would ever be able to live a normal life again.

"Kagome I am sorry." Inuyasha frowned softly, "I failed you once again and you almost got hurt . . . "

"Inuyasha it's fine but if I don't go home tonight you and I will both be human. We will be in a lot more danger then we were our last battle." Kagome frowned softly, "You don't have to come if you don't want to . . . But I wish to see my family and say good bye."

"Good bye?" Inuyasha asked, "Why good bye Kagome?"

Kagome smiled softly and looked up at Inuyasha misty eyed, "I need to leave my time Inuyasha, I would be better staying here. I mean I can't go back or life a normal life in my half demon form . . . There's always a chance I could visit every new moon. But I can't live their Inuyasha." A small sad frown fell on Kagomes lips, her scent over powering with sadness.

"Kagome," Inuyasha leaned forward and pulled Kagome into a hug, "I am sorry. If I had bin stronger I could have protected you but I was weak and let you get hurt." Inuyashas grip tightened as he held Kagome closer. Basking in the warmth of her body.

"Inuyasha please, this wasn't your fault none of this was. If we should blame anyone I blame Naraku. His greed caused us all pain." Kagome pulled back smiling at Inuyasha, "I don't think of my being hanyou as a curse, I think of it as a blessing."

"Uhem"

Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart fast almost tripping over each other as they made their way to opposite sides of the hut.

"Oh umm hi Miroku, I didn't hear you coming." Kagome blushed deeply as she tried to busy herself getting some cold cloths for Inuyashas head.

Miroku smirked, "I noticed." A perverted smile formed on the monks face.

"It wasn't what it looked like you lecherous Monk!" Inuyasha growled, making his head vibrate slightly.

"Sure Inuyasha sure." Miroku gave Kagome a sly glance. "I came to tell you that Sango and myself are going to do some training for the say and will not return till after sunset."

"Thank you Miroku… But Inuyasha and I will not be here after sunset, we are returning to my time for the night." Kagome said softly placing the newly cold cloth upon Inuyashas head. "I mean if he wants to that is…"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome a little coy. "Of course I will go with you Kagome." he said softly.

"Good." Miroku spoke in the most perverted manor, "We need a days rest anyway."

"A days rest?" Inuyasha asked puzzled, "You have had at least two! With me unconscious what kind of trouble could you have gotten yourselves into?"

"Inuyasha you see…" Kagome thought of how to phrase it…

"What Kagome-sama is trying to say is that while you were asleep we have bin getting news of attacks all over Japan. Those two children we met the other day are causing havoc all over the place." Miroku shook his head. "We have long days ahead of us." He stared at his hand tentatively stroking it.

When Naraku died the curse was broken but yet the whole still remained… No he would not die from it but still an empty void lay there. Keade had assured him that all evil had left, and eventually the void would seal, until then he should use his powers for good.

"You mean those little brats are still running amuck?" Inuyasha growled, startling Kagome slightly. The look in his eyes scared her slightly.

Sniffing slightly something familiar was coming she could sense it. "That mangy wolf." Inuyasha growled.

"Kouga…"

"Where's my women?" came a all to familiar voice outside the hut.

"Kouga?" Kagome rose and went outside of the hut. "Kouga it is you." A smile played on her lips.

"Kagome?" Kouga stared wide-eyed, "What happened to you?" His gaze went up and down Kagomes body. Her hair was different, and her eyes… They looked demonic. Her nails were low like claws, but it looked as if she could retract them. Looking closer Kouga noticed her curves a little more defined, and yet she still held the soft innocents he loved inside herself.

"I umm… Well I almost died in the fight with Naraku… So I…" Kagome was about to explain everything but Kouga cut her off.

"YOU ALMOST WHAT? Dog turd get out here right now, I am going to show you REAL pain! How dare you let anything happen to MY women." Kouga yelled as he pushed Miroku aside and barged into the hut.

"Listen you dumb wolf! I didn't mean for it you think that I just threw her to Naraku to kill!" Inuyasha screamed now up on his feet right in Kougas face. He was not in the mood to fight this mangy fleabag.

"You listen to me you mangy mutt I am taking my women to MY clan now to be my mate and you can cry a river and get over it! I will treat her MUCH better then you have ever treated her!" Kouga shoved Inuyasha back and walked over to Kagome and took her hand softly. "Come now Kagome, I will make sure this dog never hurts you soul again."

Kagome looked up at Kouga in complete shock. She had told him the truth that nothing could ever come of their friendship. That her heart lied with another, of course he had told her it was foolish.

FLASHBACK

Kouga and Kagome stood in silent, she had returned early from her time only to find Inuyasha and Kikio holding one another once again.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Kouga asked softly as he looked down at the small girl. She was shacking slightly trying to hide the pain she really felt. He could see her soul being torn apart.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore she had enough of this. She was a person, and not a bad one either. Caring, loving, never hurting anyone and yet that wasn't enough. There was something still yet that she was couldn't get and she felt undeserving.

"Kagome." Kouga could smell the pain off of her and it nearly broke his heart. He reached forward and pulled her into a tight hug. How badly he wanted to her pain to be gone.

"Kouga why am I this naive?" Kagome asked softly as she sobbed into Kougas chest. His armour was rather soft on her cheeks and easily dried her tears.

Kouga cupped his fingers under Kagomes chin and tilted her head up to look at him. Her eyes where misty, cheeks red, a frown playing on her lips. Something small inside Kouga told him to push her onto the ground and claim her now. But he didn't, he couldn't do that. Lowering his head slightly Kouga licked Kagomes cheeks, tasting her salty sorrow.

Startled slightly Kagome pulled back from Kouga, "Kouga…" Kagome whimpered in a soft whisper slightly afraid.

"I know Kagome just let me hold you for now. I just wish to be here for you and let you heal. I know you do not love me like I love you."

END OF FLASHBACK

Inuyasha growled, "Get away from her!" he yelled as he went to strike Kouga.

"SIT!" Inuyasha fell straight to the ground his mouth filling with dirt in grass, masking his curses.

"Kouga you need to leave please… I wish to remain here." Kagome pleaded. The look in Inuyashas eyes a moment ago told her he was ready to kill. Kagome couldn't bare to see Kouga hurt over her.

"Kagome I will be back for you. I can not let you suffer the heart break from this mutt much longer." And with that Kouga was gone.

Sango and Miroku gave a long sigh together. They both thought something ugly was about to unravel. "Kagome Sango-sama and I are going to train now. I trust you can handle everything on you own."

"Yes Miroku thank you I can take care of things here. But umm where has Shippou run off to?" Now thinking about it she hadn't seen him all morning.

"Lady Keade took him to help her gather herbs." Sango spoke in monotone as she finished packing her weapons. She was not mad at Kagome it was just her mind was on other things at the moment.

"Ok I will see you guys later. Bye!" Kagome called as she waved goodbye to her friends. "Now to deal with you." Kagome sighed counting to three. "One… Two… Three…"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha barked, "Why didn't you let me take care of him I could of beat him!"

"Inuyasha it wasn't worth it. There was nothing to fight over. I want to stay with you until you no longer need my help." Kagome smiled softly.

"Feh who said we needed your help? I know I didn't. I would NEVER need the help of a human!" Inuyasha spat angrily. He wasn't mad at Kagome he was mad at Kouga. Sometimes he took it out on the wrong person.

Kagome grew red and quite quickly. "Inuyasha" Kagome asked softly. "SIT! Your such a jerk Inuyasha! I can't believe you!"

"Mph!" Was all Inuyasha said in reply as Kagome took off towards the well.

'_He can be alone for all I care tonight…_' Kagome sighed getting a soft feeling of guilt, '_I do care and I don't want him to be alone… He can cross over the well without me. If he wants a friend I will be here for him… Waiting on the other side_.' With that final thought Kagome slipped threw the lip of the well.

A/n Well that's it kiddies any Lemons coming up and I will tell you next Chapter will not be coming until I get more REVIEWS! And the next one will be dedicated just to relationships of the pairings. Plus maybe some more maturely rated things! But we will see! Ja ne!

Sweetthang37


	4. Nearly Dead

A.N Once again I am VERY displeased with the lack of interest in my story but I will update anyways because it is unfair to those who have waited almost two months for one just so I can have ten stinking reviews!

Kagome hoisted her body over the well landing with a thud, she slipped her bag over the lip of the well clumsily. "It seems to get farther every time I come back" Kagome puffed as she began dragging the heavy bag towards her home.

As Kagome approached her house she could smell the sweet sense of berries. "Mmm mom must be making a pie." A small growl from Kagomes stomach made her giggle. "Mom I'm home!" Kagome chimed in a Sing Song voice through out the house.

No answer came from anyone. "Mom? Souta? Grandpa?" standing perfectly still Kagome couldn't hear anyone. "Hmm…" Kagome looked at the message board.

_Dear Kagome_

_Souta and I have gone to visit your Aunt Kima and will be back on Thursday. Your grandpa went to a Monk and Miko convention and should be back a day before us. Take care and keep out of trouble there is pie in the fridge. Cherry pie your favorite! I had no idea if you would be home or not but a motherly instinct told me you would be so call me when you get in ok? Remember we miss you so stop by more often!_

_Love Mom_

Kagome smiled and placed her bag by her feet, sighing, "I'll wait till later to call right now a nice bath sounds good!" With a soft giggle Kagome took off towards the bathroom.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha slowly lifted himself from the ground cursing and grumbling as he spit out dirt. "That stupid Kagome! I didn't even do anything wrong! I bet she's expecting me to be sorry! Well I'm not, lousy wench!" Inuyasha yelled to the surrounding village. When he received no answer and not even a sigh from Keade he knew he was alone. With a softening sigh Inuyasha lifted himself from the ground. _'I kid myself I has the one wrong here…Not Kagome…_'

"Feh" Inuyasha sneezed as he began making his way towards the well. _'She asked me to be there for her tonight and I will be… that's what friends do… My mistake did this to her and I am the one who will wade it out with her._'

The tall trees yawned threw the breeze as Inuyasha stepped onto the lip of the well. Something was coming something big, it was as if the calm before the storm. All the birds stop singing their joyful tone and they fell into a deathful silence. Inuyasha sniffed the air slightly; he could smell Kagomes scent mixed with dirt and clay, and the soft musk of wet sand.

"Show yourself Kikio I could smell you a mile away." Inuyasha spoke softly into the clearing taking his foot off the wells lip.

"Inuyasha…" Kikios lullaby voice floated threw the wind into Inuyashas ears making his heart stop briefly. Slowly Kikio emerged from the woods, "Chasing after that retched girl again I see."

"What do you want Kikio? I have matters to attend to, although I do love talking with you." Flashes of Inuyashas dream came back in spurts throwing him off slightly. "**_Inuyasha. You promised to protect me forever… and I can no longer stay here on this plain, I need to go where I belong_**" His eyes softened slightly, '_Why is my mind plagued with this guilt? Did I really do something so wrong?_'

"Aw that's a pity Yasha." Kikio sneered, "I really hoped we could have a heart to heart." Kikio plastered on a surprised look, "Oh wait! I don't have one."

"Kikio it's almost sundown I don't have time for this…" Inuyasha glared his head still fighting a war deep inside.

"No time for me? What happened to your promise Inuyasha! Has that girl become more important to you then I?" a blue flare surrounded Kikio as she became more and more angered.

"Kikio you don't belong here I have done a damn good job protecting you but you and your soul were re born in Kagome… I must protect and be with her!" Inuyasha pleaded trying to make her see she needed to rest and be dead again.

"So you do love her?" Kikios eyes hardened as she turned her face to look away. Her body began to grow dark as she fell slack in the arms of an invisible protector. "It is as he told me then…" She whispered her voice becoming distant and unearthly. "He will have her Inuyasha you have bin warned. You will die by his hand if you continue with your persistence of her." Kikios body began to be wrapped in vines as she sunk into the ground being brought down to the depths of hell. "You have been warned Inuyasha." Kikio spat as she let out a blood-curdling scream from inside the vines.

Inuyasha stood there in complete amazement "KIKIO!" he sprang for the vines but they whipped at his skin gracing over his skin cutting him. "Damn it." He swore as his clothes began to rip.

As quickly as the vines had appeared they disappeared leaving nothing in the clearing at all. Only Kikios bow and arrows lay on the soft grass.

'_Kikio…_'

"Well, well if it isn't the great Inuyasha." An icy shrill came from behind Inuyasha as a female figure withdrew from the woods. With a quick turn Inuyasha came face to face with the young girl called Nika. "My master has a message that I must show you." Nika stated softly in her normal monotone voice.

With a soft flick of her wrist and snap of her fingers a puddle surrounded Inuyasha feet. "What are you doing you witch!" Inuyasha yelled as the water slowly engulfed him.

"Watch." The girl spoke softly as she disappeared from sight as Inuyasha was placed inside a deep purple liquid.

Inuyasha thrashed around until the water stilled and he was set on solid ground. He looked at his surroundings. There staring him straight in the face was a picture of Kagome and her grandpa as she road down the shrines sidewalk on her first bicycle. As he went down more he realized he was being taken threw Kagomes house. '_What am I doing here…_'

"Watch" Nikas voice rang threw his head his body was carried threw Kagomes house until it reached her bedroom where she sat on her bed in nothing but a towel, softly playing with her hair as she attempted to dry it with a miniature version of the towel around her waist.

"Kagome…" Inuyashas throat tightened. They found her and worst of all they knew. They knew all about her and her secret about the future. "Kagome run!" Inuyasha yelled fighting to get free from his water prison as he continued to watch Kagome innocently go about her hair drying rituals.

"What are you up to you dirty little witch! Leave Kagome alone! Why are you showing me these things!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs still hitting, kicking and punching the barrios of his cell.

"Because I was instructed to show you these things. I do not question my masters biddings." Nika replied softly in a ghostly voice.

Inuyasha was about to retaliate when he noticed a vine slowly come from under Kagomes bed. He watched as her ears perked slightly. '_Good girl use your senses_.' But it was to late she stood slightlyto see what she sensed just as a vine wrap tightly around her ankle. With a startled yelp Kagome stood up quickly tried to make a run for the door but only fell a few feet short when another vine spouted up grabbing her waist and her arms holding them pinned behind her back.

Kagome let out the most frightened scream, "Help!" her voice cried and it only infuriated Inuyasha more as he began to fight Nikas powers more.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha mind began to purge, Kagome was in trouble and he was powerless. Again he had pushed her away, left her unprotected and vulnerable. Something small inside him began to boil, '_Protect what's mine_.' The voice screamed.

Kagome looked all around franticly trying to pull her clawed hands free, wiggling herself back and forth. "Let me go!" She cried at her invisible attacker as the vines gripped tighter cutting her air off slightly as a vine crawled in a spiral from her waist around her neck.

Inuyasha heard her gasp for air and then he felt nothing. He only felt the dull thump of his heart. His inner demon was awake and alive. "Kill"

**A short recess is in order!**

* * *

His long white mane sprawled and tangled with the midnight mane of the women before him. Her body lay still in his bed, only her chest that brought air into her body moved. A claw ran down her cheek slowly making her whimper and draw closer to her mate. 

His lips curled upwards slightly as he watched her wake just a bit. Taking a moment to fully smirk as he watched her look confusedly around the room. She was clearly trying to get her barring but when her eyes lay on his she could only smile, the worry and loss from her eyes gone.

He shivered as her eyes set upon his. He watched as they flashed many different emotions, ones he himself may never know. But as her eyes began to drift back shut he noted the look of pure satisfaction. An emotion he knew quite well.

A growl came from his chest as he murmured into her hair, "Pleased are we?"

She only responded with a small submissive whimper as her body inched as close as he would allow it. Then she settled herself, her mind, and her body. Sighing as her body drifted back to sleep.

He couldn't help but smirk. One of the only facial expressions he showed was that cocky smirk.

The moonlight seeped in threw his bedroom window over him and his mate. Showing her naked body sprawled close to him. His sheets pulled to his waist as they fell on her body just under the cup of her breast.

"Sesshoumaru." His name rolled over her lips as she moaned softly; obviously dreaming about the activities her body had just endured.

"Sleep deeply my mate for I am not threw with you just yet. But it appears your body can not stand the same amount of," he paused thinking for a moment for the right word, "endurance as mine can." '_This Sesshoumaru will show you what true pleasure is._'

It had bin almost a year since he had first admitted that the wind witch had grown on him. But the night they had destroyed Naraku it seemed he may have lost his little witch.

**Flashback**

Kagura had flown down from the sky with smoke and ashes following close behind. She fell as if she was a shooting star.

Sesshoumaru heard her soft cries from almost a mile away. He had ordered Jaken to look after his charge. Now he stood at the edge of a clearing watching the wind witch slowly disappear into nothing but air, her body becoming one with the wind.

"I am free…" She murmured to herself, "This is what I wished for was it not?" her small fist clutched to her kimo as she bit her lip holding a scream of pain back. "Why set me free only to kill me!" Her voice filled with rage and hate as tears welded in her eyes.

Her body froze for a moment as her aura flashed with black energy. "Have you come to watch me die Lord Sesshoumaru?" The words stung him and he couldn't help but flinch slightly.

"This Sesshoumaru is insulted you would lower me to that stance of thought." He began to slowly walk over to Kagura. His shadow now covered her.

Kagura looked up at him with pleading eyes to save her, but she would never allow such words to escape her lips. A stifled scream escaped her lips as she doubled over in pain knowing full well her body would turn to nothing more then dust any moment now. "Then what have you come for?" she hissed in pain her eyes clutched shut.

Sesshoumaru held himself steady using every ounce of his self control not to bend down and pick the girl up. His instincts were telling him to pick her up and cradle her to him, to hush sweet nothings and comfort her in any way he could. "I heard your cries." Was all he replied with.

"You heard my cries and came to watch as I die?" Kagura snapped feeling her breathing become weak as her heart slowed. She began to struggle to breath. "He died and I was free… But it was a trick."

Naraku had died that night but as Kaguras final good-bye from her master he had pumped miasma into her heart. For all her deception this was her punishment.

"I smelt and Naraku and miasma." Was all he stated.

"I am sorry to displease you but my master is dead and soon I will be as well." Kagura sputtered as she began to cough.

Sesshoumarus eyes slit into a death glare as he placed a hand on the Tenseiga. "Hold still witch." Was all he spoke as he sliced threw her dying body.

As he sliced threw her body Kagura felt her body begin to pull itself back together. Every cut and bruise healed, the wholes in her body closed, she was healed.

"Why…" was all she said as she looked up into his cold eyes.

"You could prove useful to me yet witch." Was all Sesshoumaru stated as he turned on his heal and began to walk away.

Kagura stared at his back for a moment before rising and following him to his campground. She sighed, '_I am yours, my mind, soul…_' she almost smiled, '_and body_.'

**(Small Spoiler!** _I know in the Series she dies but in htis version she lives wahhhahahahaha anyways continue!_

**End of flash back**

Kagura gave another moan as she turned her back to Sesshoumaru. He had bin lost in thought for the last hour recalling memories. A growl came low from inside him as he felt his inner demon become impatient. Wanting her flesh and body now.

Sesshoumaru growled again his eyes seeping red slightly as he turned on his side and gently pulled Kagura into his naked body. "Awake my mate." He purred into her ear from behind her.

"Another minute Sesshoumaru." Kagura spoke softly nuzzling her face back into the pillow.

"You have had your rest. Now we shall continue from were we last left of." With that statement Kagura became fully awake.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips as Sesshoumaru flipped her onto her back and pinned her below him. She whimpered softly letting him growl over top of her. It was important that for the first night of mating to show the male complete submissiveness. Your life may depend on it.

* * *

(Now I know all of you want a lemon but I have gotten threatening e-mails about how fanfiction is a CLEAN site so they want no lemons in this Story! BUT there will be some smaller ones I promise!… But come on Sesshoumaru Kagura? Let me sum up.) 

FROM BEHIND CLOSED DOOR

Kagura 'Oh please Lord Fluffy!'

(Moans and what not)

ok lemon over LMAO back to the story!

* * *

**Back to Inuyasha**

**"**_Kill"_

Inuyasha felt his mind plunge into darkness as his demon side came forward. A low growl escaped him as he turned his attention to Nika.

"Die Inuyasha!" she cried as vines shot up from which way latching themselves onto his body grabbing his arms and legs holding tight to keep him still. Nika kissed her fingertips as water began to pool around Kagomes feet. The vines began to slowly lower Kagomes into the water.

"Say goodbye Inuyasha. You will never see-" Nika choked on her breath as she watched Inuyasha smirk at her in the most sickening way. Slowly he pulled free from the vines and approached the small girl.

"Die." Was all he breathed as he plunged his hand into her body felling around her organs. "Got cha." He smirked as his hands grabbed hold of her heart ripping it from her body.

A startled scream came from Nikas mouth as her eyes went lifeless and she fell in a heap on the floor.

Inuyasha laughed slowly and hatefully as his eyes fell upon Kagome. Her body had bin spit back out from the water and now lay unconscious on the floor. "Mine…" was all he breathed as he approached her.

He leaned over her body and slowly lowered his head towards hers. Her head lay limply to the side as her hair sprawled over part of her face covering part of her arm as well. A deep growl came from low in his chest as he drew back his claw to strike her. The thought of sinking his claws deep into her stomach seemed to sicken him as well as please him deeply.

Inuyasha raised his hand back and was about to release it into her soft skin when something popped inside him. He felt his heart beat louder as his mind pulled at him. He growled, '_No I won't go back_.' He screamed inside his mind. But it was to late the sun had set and now Inuyashas human body was taking form and his demon mind could not live in a human body.

So were else to go but is not back into the deepest regions of Inuyashas mind, to be suppressed until the next time he lost control. The last thing his demon side saw was his claws turn into human fingers and the rest was all a blank as he felt his world spin for a moment.

Inuyasha human side opened his eyes slowly looking down at his fingers seeing slightly dried blood. '_What happened?_'

AN there you are my children… one of my longer ones I must say… REVIEW AND I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER!


	5. Crying Wolf

A.N I'm revising many things on this story and in my writing I've started my on fic with my own characters a Tragedy based on a fallen angle and a human mortal with 'The Sight' we'll see how it goes anyways! On with the fic

* * *

Title: The Pain Of Love

Beat: none LOOKING FOR ONE!

Started: Oct 8, 05

Finished, 05

Crying Wolf

'_The only thing that never stops changing is changing itself'_

* * *

Sango lay down on the cool grass panting quietly to herself. She looked over at Miroku who lay on the grass next to her. His body covered in sleek sweat. His eyes were closed he looked almost angelic for the moment.

"Miroku…" She spoke softly as she rolled her body slightly onto his, another shiver arising from her body as she felt her partly nude body touch his warm skin. "Miroku… I need to get a drink. I will be back."

"My Sango." Miroku opened his eyes slowly looking up at the goddess before him, "You run away so quickly, I am unsure if I wish to let you go so soon." His hand snaked around her waist holding her flush to him. "It is not as often as I like that I may feel your slender body against mine, let me have a few more moments of this bliss my Sango."

She blushed heavily looking down at him. He was right she had given herself to him a few months earlier, and they rarely has any time to themselves. Sango had admitted to herself that she loved Miroku and he undoubting loved her. It was not entirely proper for them to bed out of wedlock but after much convincing she had willingly given herself to him. Not only her body was his but her heart was as well. She loved him so deeply it almost hurt at times.

"Miroku…" She whimpered softly in a soothing voice kissing his forehead. "Please, my throat is very dry and I wish to quench my thirst."

Miroku smirked up at her kissing her tender lips, "I thought I quenched all your thirsting." A devilish smile rose on his lips as he watched Sangos cheeks redden. "Oh my dear Sango I am confusing your bodies thirst for me and your thirst for water. My deepest apologies my Sango."

"You are such an…" Sango went to continue but was cut off by Mirokus lips caressing hers.

Miroku pulled his lips from Sangos quickly "You love it though." He smiled slyly as he spoke; slowly letting his arms loosen his hold on Sango. "Go get your drink my love I will wait here for your return."

"Thank you…" Sango spoke softly as she rose and dressed herself hearing the whining of Miroku in protest. "Miroku I need to dress for if I walked naked to the stream who knows what eyes may fall upon my body." With that statement Miroku hushed his protests knowing she was right, "I will be back soon."

"I shall wait till you return my love." Was the only thing she heard from Miroku as he watched her swaying hips as she left him.

* * *

Sango dipped her head near to the water and gave a heavy sigh. '_What am I to do_?' Another soft sigh escaped her lips as she drew her hands out of the water. She threw her hands up and soaked her face. '_I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and think of what I must do… How can I tell him? How can I tell everyone…_'

A rustle in a near by bush caused Sango to swiftly draw into a defensive position. "Who's there?" her voice held no fear, only determination. After a few moments of silence the rustling stopped. "I said who's there! Show yourself." No one appeared from the bushes.

Sango glare hardened as she slowly approached the bushes. A lowly whimper fell upon her ears as she pulled the branches apart. There lay sprawled on the ground was an ignored wolf. Blood soaked it's matted fur.

"You poor thing!" Sango exclaimed as she instantly kneeled on the grass, pulling the wolfs head into her lap and stroked it's fur. It snarled softly before yelping in pain. "Shh I won't hurt you shhh…" Sango soothed.

There was a large, long cut up the wolf's neck and it bled badly onto Sango outer Kimo. "Please hold still I won't hurt you I promise." Sango spoke softly as she began to rip her sleeves to make a band-aid. "Who did this to you…"

"It went this way!" A voice echoed off the trees.

"Come on men!" Came another voice. Sango could tell there was quite a few men running towards her by the sound of twigs and branches snapping as they brutally ran after their pray.

Five village men ran threw the trees, ripping them literally to pieces with sickles and axes in hand. "There it is!" One man shouted.

"Miss get away from that thing it's dangerous!" A taller bigger man called to Sango trying to warn her away from the wolf. "That things a monster"

Sango eyes went from soft to hard again fire burned deep in her soul as she felt her aura spike, "You think this defenseless animal is a monster? Look what you've done to the poor thing!" The wolf growled as a younger feebler man appeared from the back of the small group.

Although the man was smaller and more humble then the others, his eyes gave him an almost sickening eerie glare. "Miss we beg you, please step back from that beast it has bin taking our daughters and wives at night. We wake up daughterless, wifeless… It feeds on their youth and beauty. Can you not feel it's evil aura? It would devour you as well is you are not careful. Now please just step away from him and we'll take care of him…" The man came closer to Sango and she stilled.

As mush as she hated to admit it she needed Miroku right now, why had she gone off on her own? She hadn't even had the common sense to bring Kirara, "I am sure you have nothing but good intent sir but I will not let you lay one hand on this creature. You have punished the wrong one for such a horrendous crime."

"And what would you know of it women?" the man sneered quickly loosing his patients with the women before him. His mind was spinning of ways to devour her flesh right now. He could easily slay everyone in this small clearing with one swift movement. His inner demons cried for the taste of her soft flesh. Her skin was a soft ivory and looked so delicious covered in wolfs blood. A low growl erupted from his stomach as he bit his lip trying to calm his hunger.

Sangos faced reddened with anger as she glared at the man, no one spoke to her in such a tone. "My name is Sango and I am a demon exterminator." She spoke loud and clear to show no sign of backing down to these men. "If you see this wolf it is no demon it is just a wolf, what would a none demonic wolf have any business is stealing your wives and daughters? He is a wolf and even his kind have honor among themselves. He would not eat them for their beauty or for their pureness. When was the last time a none demonic creature fed on the flesh of innocents for their own pleasure?" She gave them all a moment to think as the small man in front of her grow more and more red with anger. "There are very few none demonic beings with such desires, now I suggest you leave before I see to it myself that you are punished for hurting such an innocent creature as this." A smile rose on her lips as she saw the men from the village see her reasoning and sense.

"She's right…" The tall man said, "We where in such an angered and vengeance state we forgot to think about what actually happened."

"Well Suoh said that he saw the wolf run off with one of the women!" cried one man from the back of the small group.

All eyes turned to a now red Suoh, his aura had turned into a black void as his eyes became unfocused and his body began to transform into an unspeakable creature. "You humans are so easily fooled by manipulation!" he cried, as his body seemed to rip in two, a new body coming through the void, clawed talons replaced the ounces small and feeble arms. Large scale like legs appeared next as he slowly emerged from the void. He stood tall, but short for a demon youkai, his eyes were crimson red. "You will be the first to die woman."

Sangos breath caught in her throat for a moment but she did not back down in anyways she held her shoulders straight and her head high. "I do not fear you." Was all she brought herself to say as her mind began spinning of ways to fend him off. "You others seek shelter!" She cried as she backed up slightly as Suoh inhaled sharply. This only meant one thing. He was about to breath his fire over her and the other men. Sango heard a whimper come from her lap and she looked at the wolf. "Shhh…" She soothed as she quickly jumped to her feet carrying the injured wolf as gently as she could permit at the moment.

"That's right run little human. This makes things much more interesting for me." Suoh sneered as he watched her try to move the wolf off to a save distant because she came back, obviously trying to distract him from the small wolf. He snickered; he would let this little 'distraction' work for now.

"Come fight me you cowered!" Sango cried as she pulled out her daggers, the only weapon she had on her. '_Miroku… Kirara… I need help._'

* * *

Miroku has dressed himself shortly after Sango had left. "She should be back by now…" '_Sango where are you…' _It was getting dark now and she had been gone for the better part of an hour maybe two he could never tell how long time passed over him. But somewhere in the back of his mind he was worried something had happened. What if she ran into Naraku? Or some other youkai? No… She could handle herself… But what if she was injured in a fight? She could be laying somewhere loosing a lot of blood.

Miroku began to pace. If he went to look for her and she was fine she'd have his head, but if she was not okay. His heart leeched forward.

'_Miroku… I need help…' _Sangos voice ran through his mind and he quickly picked up his staff. Something inside him clicked as he ran off in the direction his heart told him to follow. "Sango…" '_I'm coming…_'

* * *

It's short I know I'm REALY sorry! But this is all I could write… I've gone over it over and over again but this is all I can think to add to this story…. This post is to build on Sango and Mirokus relationship… As I said before this story will have almost ALL the main characters in here! Anyways until next update! 


End file.
